Cinta itu Manis
by Aprktbrt
Summary: —cinta itu semanis saat kita melahap gulali, bukan? [Ogiwara x fem!Akashi drabble]


**Cinta itu Manis**

 **Ogiwara x fem!Akashi**

 **Warning: OOC, drabble, genderbend, mungkin typo.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[1. Lamunan]**

* * *

"Sei ... Seika!"

"Y-ya?" Seika tersadar dari lamunannya. Sejak tadi matanya terpaku pada sosok di depannya

"Hei," kening disentil, tandanya gemas. "Kau dengar atau tidak, Sei? Kenapa kau mengabaikanku saat kita berkencan?"

"Bukan begitu, bodoh!" Seika mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Tangan kecilnya mengusap-usap kening yang menjadi sasaran sentilan gemas dari Shigehiro. Ia paling tidak suka disentil di bagian keningnya.

"Hmm ... kau terlalu terpesona denganku ya, sampai tidak tahan untuk tidak menatapku?" ucap Shigehiro dengan nada jahil.

Kaki besar yang dilindungi sepatu hitam pun diinjak sepatu dengan hak 15cm milik Seika dengan keras, menimbulkan pekikan mengaduh dari pemuda di depannya. Seika, sebagai bahan ejekan pun kesal.

Ogiwara Shigehiro memanglah pemuda paling mengesalkan, setidaknya baginya. Namun, ia sangat menyayanginya. Amat amat sangat.

* * *

 **[2. Pak Tua]**

* * *

"Shige- _nii_."

"Hee? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memanggilku begitu?"

"Karena kupikir kau lebih cocok dengan panggilan seperti itu."

"Tapi bukannya sedikit aneh? Maksudku kau kan juga bukan adikku. Adikku saja tidak memanggilmu begitu."

"Tapi aku kekasihmu, _ojii-san_."

"H-hei t-tolong jangan diganti begitu, Sei!"

"Biar saja, Pak Tua!"

* * *

 **[3. Rasa]**

* * *

Awal dari kisah hubungan mereka memang cukup sederhana. Mungkin benar ungkapan bahwa cinta dapat datang dari terbiasa.

Ya, mereka. Mereka adalah contohnya.

Berawal dari Seika yang sering bertemu oleh Shigehiro di stasiun yang sama walau berbeda tujuan untuk turun. Lalu mereka berkenalan, walau pada awalnya Seika sangat risih dengan sikap Shigehiro yang menggelikan.

Namun pada akhirnya ia luluh juga, walau pada awalnya selalu menanggapi ocehan Shigehiro yang tidak ada tombol berhentinya dengan sarkastik.

Seika dan rasa suntuknya, Shigehiro dengan rasa optimisnya.

Mereka disatukan dengan eloknya dengan balutan rasa manisnya cinta.

* * *

 **[4. Enaaak!]**

* * *

"Wah, kue buatanmu sangat lembut dan manis!"

"Kau berlebihan, Shige- _nii_. Itu saja bahan-bahannya sis—"

"Oh, ayolah! Ini sungguh enak!"

"B-berhentilah mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku!"

"Tapi sangat enaaak! Aku sukaaa!"

"L-lebih baik aku meracunimu saja agar diam!"

* * *

 **[5. Kesepian]**

* * *

Seika adalah gadis yang cukup pendiam di kalangan teman-temannya. Ia selalu lebih asyik dengan dirinya. Tak jarang ia memilih berdiri di luar gedung saat pesta mulai. Ia sangat benci keramaian, baginya itu sangat tidak penting.

Walau tidak munafik juga kalau ia sebenarnya kesepian.

"Bermain _shogi_ sendirian ternyata jauh lebih asyik."

"Hee? Kenapa?"

Seika menatap sosok di depannya, dan mengulangi ucapannya dengan volume suara lebih tinggi, "Bermain _shogi_ sendirian lebih menyenangkan."

"Hmm ... bukannya tadi kau memanggilku kemari untuk menemanimu bermain shogi?"

"... tapi aku tidak memintamu membuat menara dari pion shogi, kan. Lagipula cara bermainnya bukan begitu."

"Hehe, habisnya aku tidak tahu caranya, sih."

"... ya."

* * *

 **[6. Gelas]**

* * *

"Shige- _nii_ , ini ... apa?"

"Gelas, sayang."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk minum"

"... ya, aku juga tahu kalau gelas itu fungsinya untuk minum. Maksudku untuk apa memberikanku gelas?"

"Hmm ... apa ya? Karena aku ingin, sih."

"Berikan alasan yang bermutu, dong. Alasanmu terlalu ambigu untuk kucerna."

Bibir Shigehiro mendekati telinga kecil milik Seika, lalu berbisik dengan lembut, "karena aku **haus** akan dirimu."

* * *

 **[7. Lilin]**

* * *

Saat itu, malam hari. Seika sedang berbaring di ranjangnya dengan memeluk bantal miliknya. Ia melirik ke arah meja kecil di sisi kanan kamarnya guna mengecek sudah pukul berapa sekarang.

"Masih lama..." Seika menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke bantal.

Tak terduga, semua lampu di rumahnya padam. Ia yang terkejut pun bangkit duduk dan mencari-cari dimana cahaya. Walau ia tidak mendapat apapun selain gelap.

"... kenapa lampunya padam?"

Seika menoleh ke segala arah guna mencari senter miliknya, walau ia tak menemukan apapun.

Tanpa diduga matanya serasa ditutupi oleh sesuatu. Entah siapa yang melakukannya. Yang kemudian menggendongnya ke suatu tempat di dalam kamar apartemennya.

"Seika..."

Seika? Siapa sebenarnya orang ini. Mengapa ia mengenalinya?

"Siapa, ya?" suara Seika terlihat sangat tenang, walau sebenarnya debar jantungnya sudah sangat memburu karena merinding. Ia mulai berpikir kemana-mana, entah orang itu perampok, atau semacamnya.

Kemudian ia merasakan bibirnya dikecup dengan lembut oleh orang tersebut. Karena terkejut, Seika mengeluarkan suara pekikan pelan.

 _Apa-apaan, kenapa dia mengecup bibirku?!_

Kecupan itu hanya berlangsung singkat. Orang itu kemudian membuka penutup matanya.

Saat ia membuka matanya, bisa ia lihat, ada cahaya kuning berjumlah dua di hadapannya.

Lilin.

Kemudian lampu pun dinyalakan kembali. Seika bisa melihat jelas siapa yang telah melakukan hal itu kepadanya. Ya, kekasihnya. Kekasihnya yang sudah berjanji untuk datang walau masih dua jam lagi.

Senyum hangat terkembang di bibir Shigehiro, "selamat ulang tahun, Seika sayangku."

* * *

 **[8. Senja]**

* * *

Seika mencintai senja. Karena senja itu hangat, senja itu meneduhkan, dan senja itu ... manis.

Yang dimaksud dengan senja baginya bukanlah masa transisi dari sore hari dan petang hari. Tapi senja itu adalah Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Ia bisa memandang senja di dalam sorot mata Shigehiro. Yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

Dalam senyum menghanyutkan milik Shigehiro, Seika dapat merasakan hangat menjalar dalam tubuhnya. Senyuman itu, senyuman paling sempurna di matanya. Yang selalu membuat bebannya terangkat lenyap.

Dan tutur kata Shigehiro yang selalu penuh semangat dan motivasi. Dan Shigehiro nyaris tidak pernah membuat Seika menangis karena hal itu.

Sesederhana itulah cara Seika mengagumi Shigehiro. Sang duplikat senja bagi dirinya.

* * *

 **[9. Musik]**

* * *

Seika menyukai musik. Bukan musik yang terlalu muluk-muluk, tetapi musik yang lembut. Yang bermelodi seperti aliran air.

Seika lebih memilih musik klasik dibandingkan jenis musik lainnya. Saat hatinya gundah, musik klasik dapat mengembalikan moodnya secara cepat.

Ia pun dapat memainkan beberapa instrumen musik. Dan yang menjadi favoritnya adalah biola. Dan masih ada lagi musik favoritnya.

.

.

.

Ya, suara merdu milik kekasihnya. Saat ia menyanyikan lagu cinta untuknya.

* * *

 **[10. Rumah]**

* * *

"Sei, rumahmu dimana?" Shigehiro membuka topik pembicaraan setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit saling diam. Seika sibuk membaca, Shigehiro sibuk menonton televisi.

Seika menggunakan paha milik Shigehiro sebagai 'bantal'. Seika memang selalu semanja ini dengan Shigehiro.

Seika yang sejak tadi sibuk membaca buku pun merespon pertanyaan Shigehiro dengan pertanyaan pula, "Hee? Apa perlu kau tau?"

"Ya, tentu saja." jawab Shigehiro dengan mantap.

Seika kembali menfokuskan pandangannya pada deretan tulisan yang tercetak di buku yang ia baca, "Untuk apa?" Seika merespon tanpa memandang wajah gemas Shigehiro.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Sekarang ayo berikan aku alamat rumahmu."

"Kau memaksa."

Shigehiro menghela nafas, untuk menenangkan emosinya, "Aku tidak memaksa, Sei."

"Kalau tidak memaksa kenapa memintaku menjawab?"

Skak mat. Shigehiro diam karena bingung harus merespon apa.

"Hm? Apa?"

Akhirnya Shigehiro mendapat jawaban, "Aku harus mengetahuinya, aku kan kekasihmu."

"Lalu?"

Menghela nafas, senyum kembali terkembang. Shigehiro membelai lembut kepala Seika.

"Aku ingin menjadikanmu rumah untukku kembali. Aku ingin hidup bersamamu,, selamanya. Jadi aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu, sayang."

Kemudian pipi Seika memerah sempurna.

* * *

 **A/N** : Halo! Btw terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Apa... ada yang berminat memberi review? /gak/

(((Kemungkinan))) ini bakal jadi multichap. Mungkin. Tapi saya gak janji bakal cepet karena saya sibuk. Dan untuk fik multichap lainnya mungkin bakal hiatus dulu.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih.

Salam (((sok)))sibuk, Apr.


End file.
